Foolish
by Invader Sah
Summary: No, it's not a Marik story. It's just a short, pointless one-shot of Puzzleshipping fluff. Enjoy


_Hello, to another episode of 'Sarah-has-to-much-free-time!' ^^!  
_  
Roshimito: .....what?

_I'm here to bring you my very first{uploaded!} Puzzleshipping fanfictions!_

Roshimito: No, seriously, what?

_Puzzleshipping, btw, means YamixYugi, from Yugioh, meaning the main characterxthat guy he becomes when he screams 'YUGIOH' like a bit of a moron and no one notices this nor do the notice the sudden bright lights or the fact he's suddenly two feet taller and has pointier hair_

Roshimito: .....!?!?

_Anyhow!...for the record, Roshimito is my Yami. I don't think I ever introduced her, did I? Huh..._  
**  
Ptolemy: Oh, that's original. Having an OC Yami commenting on a Yugioh Fanfiction...**

Roshimito: .....

_......._

Roshimito: ......  
_  
........Ptolemy, go...read the dictionary or something....ass  
_**  
Ptolemy: -.- Fine -goes to read a dictionary-**

_Mind doing the...?_

**Roshimito: Sarah doesn't own anything except me, the story's plot...and...that...prick....who I'm going to go introduce to my gamecube control...**

**

* * *

**

"You're being foolish." The young boy sniped as his arms crossed, trying his best to portray his annoyance while being unable to be truly angry. But he was frustrated, damn it, and he wanted it to show!

There was a short pause, in which Yami's expression became confused, obviously startled by the unexpected statement from his usually gentle hikari. "I am?" He asked, tilting his head - the question startled Yugi. 'I am?'. What kind of answer was that? He was expecting a 'No I'm not!' or 'Why would you say that!?' or maybe even a childish snap of 'You're being foolish!' But no; of course Yami had to act as if Yugi was informing him of something he had missed.

"Yes, you are." Yugi huffed, trying desperately to regain his footing at the startled comment, turning his back on the other to reinstate the fact that yes, he was still upset thank you very much!

At that motion, which would have angered anyone else and been followed by a snarl of 'Don't you turn your back on me, Mr!', Yugi felt the sheering jolt of pain leap across their link, followed immediately by the heavy feeling of panic.

"I'm sorry - I wasn't trying to be! I'll do my best to-" Yami exclaimed, voice dripping with true, deep terror. Such an emotion was completely unheard of, coming from the renown King of Games, but all it ever took was one sharp word from Yugi and suddenly nothing else mattered but making it so his hikari didn't hate him anymore.

Realizing this, guilt pricked at the corners of Yugi's consiouse. He should have known better, damn it! How well did he know how much his opinion mattered to his yami? More then anyone else, that was for sure. Turning back to face the other, Yugi tilted his head ever so lightly to meet Yami's gaze.

And it hurt. Seeing the raw, unconcealed fear in Yami's eyes - fear of Yugi's anger, of his disappointment, of his even his annoyance! "It's alright, Yami." Yugi murmered, desperate to wipe that expression from his darker's face. Such an emotion should never be seen there. Reaching out the shorter of the two gently rested his hand on Yami's shoulder, leaning in to press his forhead against his chest.

"You're...not mad?" "No Yami. I'm not mad, I'm not upset, and I'm not disappointed." "Oh." Tension dissappeared like it had been nothing but a whisper of the wind, and the unconcealed strength of relief radiating across their link almost made Yugi flinch.

Usually his yami was so amazing at hiding his feelings; he could face the gods themselves without batting an eye, meet an entire army on foot with nothing but his hands and mind without the faintest hint of concern. But one cold word, one flicker of annoyance from Yugi, and suddenly Yami was on his knees begging for forgiveness. Shaking his head slightly to disperse these thoughts Yugi pressed close, mentally nudging at the unsheilded link between him and Yami until he felt the other's arms wrap around his waist.

Vaguely Yugi noted that he couldn't remember in the foggiest WHY Yami was being called foolish in the first place, but somehow, it didn't seem important anymore.

* * *

_Wooh, fluff! ^^; I'll try to keep my author's comment to a minimum after this, because I know most people don't read them anyway. Bah._

_R&R peeps!  
_


End file.
